The Perfect Gift
by TishPhoenix
Summary: Birthday O/S for Jaspers Temptress! Lemony Goodness is ensured, rated M for a reason! N/C AU AH OCC and 2 OC's


I can't believe I was actually in Vancouver! It was my birthday and me and my sister set out for a little road trip, only for it to lead us here. I was starting to question her judgment, that sly girl just winked and sauntered into a nearby club. She was younger than me but she was more the witty, sarcastic, and passionate type where I was the fun and fluff. We weren't actually sister but might as well be. She had called me and told me to dress to the nines and we were going on a road trip. She had something up her damn sleeves but I knew better than to question her. I found my favorite mini skirt and the fully boned corset she had bought me just the week earlier. Even though my birthday was a week away she agreed with my mama.

"Celebrate the whole month, it isn't like you don't deserve it chic!" she said

I dressed with my thigh high boots to match and did my hair in flowing waves. I walked out and saw she was too dressed in a mini skirt but hers was a navy and green plaid and pleated. Her t-shirt was a vintage high school tee and a cropped jean jacket with long sleeves her hair was parted in low pigtails and the ends were curled and fluffy, effectively giving her the good school girl image but with the twinkle in her eye said _'I'm a freak in the sheets!'_

I just rolled my eyes at her and left. She claimed to have no set destination in mind as we aimlessly conversed about anything and everything being the random bitches that we are. Hours later after I had fallen asleep she woke me at a gas station and told me we were in Vancouver and to get the fuck out of her car it was time to have fun and she was sick of being behind the wheel. I rolled my eyes at her and that leads us to now. I watched her shamelessly flirt with the bouncer of the club and pay admittance then he let us in. Of course not before he ogled her DD's through her thin white top she knew all too well what she was doing... _Hoochie!_

We went to the bar as soon as we entered the club. A good amount of rock was playing a mixture of old school and new. She perched herself on the stool at the corner her skirt raised an inch showing a bit of her garter strap raising the red flag around us no doubt.

"What do you want to drink sis?" She asked as she called over the bartender a handsome man but not my type.

"A vodka 7, double the vodka." He looked at my sister waiting for her answer

"I'll take a double of patron silver. Straight."

He nodded and left us to chat we listened to the music occasionally singing to our favorites when she caught the eye of a gorgeous brunette with shaggy long hair piercing green eyes and a smile that could kill. He raised a single brow and winked and I knew she was hooked. It was who was standing next to him that made shift in my seat. Possibly the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He was extremely well built with a childlike smile and dimples to kill. His steel blue eyes looked as if they saw through me. His flirtatious smile never ceased as his friend and him converged then started walking their way over.

"Hot damn, girl!"I whispered to my sister.

"I got the brunette." She whispered as I said in a voice just as quiet and at the same time, "I got the blonde" we just looked at each other and winked.

"Hello ladies" her man spoke.

"Hello" she almost purred. His eyes twinkled mischievously before he spoke again.

"Care to dance, Sugar?" his voice had almost a southern twang to it that could only be heard if you knew what to look for; as I certainly did coming from Texas myself not so long ago. Their accent was undeniable and I knew my girl was itching for a ride with this cowboy.

I chanced a glance at the beautiful blonde before me and was lost in his gaze. His eyes were smoldering and I could feel the tension between us. I was so ready for this.

My sister had already taken her mans side as she was dancing with him seductively to the fast tempo of the rock they were playing. My man motioned to the dance floor. I took his arm as he led me out to the floor. We danced for what seemed like hours. We were in a constant battle against each other. Each move he made would press his obvious arousal into me and I would counter with my own harder against him. I was lost in a state of desire and lust when I felt his lips against my bare shoulder. His hot wet kisses trailed up my neck meeting the spot just below my ear before he whispered.

"I need you, so bad baby!"

"Then take me."I countered.

Next thing I knew he was leading me off the dance floor and down a dark hallway. He stopped at a door and checked around for cameras, finding none he twisted the handle and it opened easily. He entered the dark room first pulling me to him then shutting the door forcefully. In seconds I was pushed up against it as he continued his assault on my neck and grinding himself into me. His hands trailed down my body before he met the skin on my thigh and his caresses softened and he hooked his hand under my knee bringing it up to rest on his hip as his thrusts became wilder. I kept my leg there as his hands traveled up my thigh once again and brushed lightly over my lace covered core.

"Fuck, so wet for me baby?"

"God, yes!"I moaned. I was beyond coherent at this point.

I felt his fingers push aside the lace and slip against my already slick folds. My only response was a cry of passion.

"Fuck I can't wait to be inside you. You are so damn hot and wet for me already. Imagine how it will feel to have my thick cock throbbing inside your tight heat." I could only groan as his words only made that much more aroused. I had to be dripping at this point.

He quickly dropped to his knees and lifter my skirt higher with one hand as his other hooked my thigh on his shoulder.

"I have to taste you baby!" he almost growled out before he dived in licking me like a man being fed his last supper.

"Oh, fuck… Ung!" I cried out as his tongue danced against me caressing and essentially fucking me. I knew It wouldn't take much if he kept this up as I could feel my legs shake and my impending release building.

"So close, please don't stop" I cried and he moaned against my then with the perfect amount of pressure nipped at my bud and sucking it into his mouth as he plunged two fingers into me and I was gone.

"FUCK!" I screamed into the room as my body convulsed from the intensity of the orgasm he just gave me. He stood to his feet and kept pumping his fingers into me prolonging my euphoria.

I heard a faint tearing sound before I felt his tip pressing sinfully into my swollen bud.

"I need you inside me now!" I cried out.

"With pleasure."He said and removed his finger from me. I didn't have time to protest as he filled me to the hilt a second later. He raised my leg so my ankle rested on his shoulder and my other was at his hip then continued to thrust into me relentlessly.

He teased me relentlessly bringing me close to the edge then slowing down again.

"Stop fucking teasing me and fuck the shit out of me already" I moaned towards the end of my sentence as he pounded into me hard enough to hear our skin slap against each other. Our breathing was almost as loud. His grunts and moans drove me insane.

"Fuck."I heard him mutter softly and I moaned in response but whimpered as I felt him pull out of me. He pushed me over to what I could only assume was a desk before he spun me around and pushed me down onto it. I felt him behind me teasing my slit once again with his dick before thrusting roughly into me. I cried out in both pleasure and pain.

"Fuck, baby…you are so tight this way…I am not going to last long like this babe…cum with me…"He speech was broken by grunts and pants as he thrust deeper and faster into me I felt on hand leave my hip and circle over my stomach before finding my swollen bud. His dick was twitching inside of me and I knew he was close. I started flexing my muscles around him as he rolled and pinched my clit with reckless abandon and soon I found myself on the edge once again.

"Shit!...I'm about…to…FUCK" I panted and screamed with my release. My whole body trembled from the force of it. He steadied me by grasping my hips harder. A few more thrusts and I felt him release inside me as he collapsed slightly on my back. His hands caressed my hips as he lovingly kissed my back.

"wow."I whispered when my brain began to function again.

He only chuckled in response before he removed himself from me. I felt the loss immediately. My emotions were all over the place. I never did this kind of thing thought it was thrilling. I wouldn't change a thing though. He was a bear in the sack and that is just what I needed after such a long time.

When we had both righted our clothing he led me back to the bar and ordered me another vodka 7. Before the drink came I noticed Mr girl returning as well looking just as disheveled and royally fucked as myself. She of course had a shit eating grin on her face as well. When she sat down. My glorious blonde grasped my hand and brought it to his lips before whispering against my knuckles.

"Happy Birthday Angelique." I caught him wink once towards my sister then left.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked accusingly.

"My gift to you." She stated simply like it was nothing for someone to do for someone else and I couldn't fault her for this.

I couldn't have wished for a better birthday present than my gorgeous, well built, blue eyed blonde.

Then an errant thought struck me…

"If that was my birthday present, how are you going to top this next year?" I asked warily because I knew her all too well.

"Oh, I can think of a couple things."

"A couple things indeed..." I spoke before my brain filtered anything my eyes narrowed at her then I thought about it…

_Wait…what?!_

I could feel my eyes widen at her.

She only winked and said

"Happy birthday, Sis!"

* * *

**A/N**: ah, no one can give a gift quite like a sister can lol HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JASPERS TEMPTRESS! *MUAH* hope you enjoyed your monkey man! I know I enjoyed mine lol ;}


End file.
